<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kind of Thing That Makes a Man go to his Knees by Mintysprouts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817264">The Kind of Thing That Makes a Man go to his Knees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintysprouts/pseuds/Mintysprouts'>Mintysprouts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, Bar Owner Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren), Bratting, College, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Mentioned Knights of Ren, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Nonbinary Character, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Playful Dom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Spanking, Teasing, Under-negotiated Kink, hookup, safe sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintysprouts/pseuds/Mintysprouts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben had all but given up on finding a guy who had enough balls to dom them properly. But one last look on Grindr has them scoring with the hot, older guy they'd been eyeing. Ren invites them out, and they hook up at Ren's bar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Kind of Thing That Makes a Man go to his Knees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another fill request that just took off however it wanted and got away from me. It was supposed to be centered around them staying the night together for the first time and just... went a different direction lmao.<br/>This is for VILLAINFUCKER on twitter!<br/>I really enjoy RenBen, and I *really* enjoy more experienced Ren being an attentive dom to Ben.<br/>Nonbinary Ben gives me life, and I don't think I'll ever write them as anything but that from now on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's pretty late, Kid. How about I just stay over tonight, be out of your hair in the morning?"</p><p>Ben's brain stuttered, nearly needed a full reset as they processed what was just suggested. Without really thinking, they replied blankly, "What?" The resulting chuckle and ruffle of their dark hair had them flushed; they'd looked like an idiot again. </p><p>Apparently they'd pouted without realizing it, as the older man leaned in to press a kiss to their pursed lips, muttering, "Hey now, none of that. I asked if I could stay over. You're perfectly allowed to say no, don't feel like you have to let me." When he pulled back, silvery waves fell over his eyes, prompting Ben to brush them back. </p><p>"Well, it's gotta be past 3 and you just fucked my brains out… Must be tired." Ben couldn't just come out and say it, and wasn't quite sure why. Still, it seemed like their message got across as the other smirked and shifted their bodies on the tiny twin bed to fit as best they could, then pulled up the covers. Ben lay there for a few moments, unsure if this was really happening. But their now bedmate didn't show any signs of wanting to leave. So they tried to relax; they ended up dozing off while reminiscing, thinking back to a short 4 months ago when they first texted over Grindr. </p><p>-------</p><p>Ben had all but given up on finding a guy who had enough balls to dom them properly. They liked being a brat, liked putting up a fight and making their dom work for it. But when they'd started any sort of bratty teasing over text, every match faltered and confessed that they'd been hoping to be the one to ride them. When they tried suggesting the other could power bottom, they'd all declined, chalking their trepidation up to the similarity in body size, the very <em> different </em> body sizes, all sorts of lame excuses that never failed to kill Ben's boner and usually resulted in a block. </p><p>More than once Ben threw their phone onto the opposite side of the bed and angrily jerked off; at least to get the edge off so they didn't feel like they had to beg. It was bad enough to get rejected before any sort of messaging simply because of their gender; finding someone who was not only chill with their nonbinary status but could also dom them like they wanted--needed--seemed impossible. Until one night just as they were debating deleting the app entirely and giving up, they saw the notification that someone had matched with them. Upon opening it up, they realized it was one of the older guys they'd not only liked, but the very one Ben had been using in their fantasies lately. His body was big, possibly bigger than Ben's, heavily scarred, with silver-grey hair and the most striking blue eyes Ben had ever been pierced by. Those eyes felt like cold water on the soul, and every time Ben looked at his photos for 'inspiration', they felt as if he was staring right through the screen at them. </p><p>So, it seemed he didn't mind the pronouns in their bio. Unless he didn't even read it and only matched based off of Ben's photos. Still, they'd lose nothing by just trying one last time. So they tapped on the message icon, took a deep breath, and shot their shot.</p><p>BadBoyKylo: <em> Hey, saw u matched w me. So ur cool w me being nonbinary? </em></p><p>The anxiety was immediate as soon as they'd hit 'send'. Was that really the best opener? But they had to know up front. That was more important than even their dom needs. It felt like hours before they heard their phone ping. They had put it in sleep mode and was trying to ignore it, but the moment any notification sound dinged they were on it like lightning. Three emails, a text from their doctor's office with an appointment reminder, and two texts from their cousin Rey later, they were about to call it quits. Then their notifications went off one more time. Ben's response time had definitely slowed, but the second they saw the Grindr icon on their top bar they flung their fingers over the lock screen and opened it up as fast as they could. It was him! He'd replied!</p><p>GRADE_A_PRIME_DICK: <em> Fuck yeah I am. Not picky about cock or cunt. Ur hot and I wanna fuck that sweet tight ass. </em></p><p>Oh <em> shit </em> . Ben felt their face practically burst into a flush, their skin suddenly way too hot and their mouth dry and parched. Damn. The way he'd phrased his reply made Ben quiver in anticipation, already feeling that telltale rise of their bratty streak. He <em> had </em> to be a fantastic dom; if he wasn't Ben felt like they would probably break down into tears. Their fingers flew across the keyboard to reply as quickly as possible, falling to think if they'd look desperate.</p><p>BadBoyKylo: <em> Wow, someones eager 2 get their dick wet. ;) what if I said I wanted 2 fuck ur ass instead? </em></p><p>Biting their lip, they restlessly waited for the response, the seconds feeling like hours until they saw the telltale three dots; fuck, they felt like they could die from how hard their heart was pounding. </p><p>GRADE_A_PRIME_DICK: <em> Ha! Maybe I'll let u, kid. A bottom ass lil shit like u would look cute af trying to top. Bet u would get 3 inches inside and explode.  </em></p><p>A whine bubbled up in Ben's throat as they flung a hand to their groin through their sweats; they couldn't believe how hard they were just from that. As much as they wanted to make him wait while they jerked off to clear their head, they refrained and lifted their hand back to their phone, lip caught between their teeth. </p><p>BadBoyKylo: <em> I'd like 2 see u try to pin me down long enough 2 fuck me. U look like I could take u if I fought hard enough.  </em></p><p>Once again the reply took a minute, but once it came and Ben's eyes ran over it, their head was immediately dizzy with need. </p><p>GRADE_A_PRIME_DICK: <em> Oh I see. I'm gonna have to teach ur bratty ass to behave like a good lil bitch. Challenge accepted, kid.  </em></p><p>They moved without thinking about it, running on pure impulse and lust as they yanked down their sweats and opened up their camera. They briefly pondered getting something for scale, but ultimately batted the idea away; measuring your dick against an object always looked desperate and overcompensating. Instead they just slid their hand across their groin to lightly circle their fingers around the base, then thought better and let their fingers stretch almost delicately up the length, the tip of their index lightly pressed to their weeping slit. Perfect.</p><p>BadBoyKylo: <em> I dunno, u think u can get this 2 sub 4 u? U sure u won't want this breaking u in half? </em></p><p>Ben stroked their length lightly as they waited, leaning back in their tiny dorm bed and spreading their legs wide. Fuck, they really wanted this guy. </p><p>GRADE_A_PRIME_DICK: <em> Well shit, kid. Ain't that a tempting offer? I think I'd be able to do both. Who says I have to pitch to top? U sure u can handle a tight hole without cumming in 3 seconds? </em></p><p>Ben's mouth went even drier and they clasped a hand over it to muffle their groan. The older man had sent back an even raunchier picture than they had thought possible. He was sitting and leaning back with his legs wide open, his ass on display and both hands holding it open to show off his taint and dark pucker. Ben whined into their hand as they thought of those heavy looking balls slapping against them, and while the guy was just a shade smaller than them, they just knew that dick would feel incredible with the way it arched up. They could already see their hands splayed on his chest while they rode him, the wide head of that luscious cock hitting their prostate with every thrust. </p><p>Ben's phone pinging again startled them back into awareness, and they realized they'd been jerking off with purpose rather than just keeping their cock hard from teasing. They'd also been going at it for at least ten minutes, and this Prime Dick guy had messaged again. </p><p>GRADE_A_PRIME_DICK: <em> Gonna take ur silence as a compliment. If you wanna come eat this ass, meet up with me.  </em></p><p>There was an address attached, and Ben tapped the link to open it in their maps app. It was a short drive away, and looked like some sort of bar. There were a bunch of college kids Ben's age in the photos, maybe it was a known hot spot? Taking a breath, they replied. </p><p>BadBoyKylo: <em> Tonight? 9? </em></p><p>They didn't have to wait and hope it wasn't too forward for long; the reply came through almost immediately and made Ben bite their lip. </p><p>GRADE_A_PRIME_DICK: <em> Bring condoms, I got the lube sorted out. Get that cute ass prepped too, I plan on fucking it out thoroughly.  </em></p><p>After managing to reply with a thumbs-up emoji, Ben laid back heavily on their mattress and started pumping their cock with renewed fervor, their mind full of this Prime guy's smirking face, wide chest, and delicious looking ass and balls. Fuck, what they'd give to have those in their mouth. They wondered if he’d sit on their face, maybe stand behind their head while they laid back, mouth wide open to get their throat fucked. The hand that wasn't desperately fisting their cock lifted to shove two fingers into their mouth, letting their drooling tongue slick them up as they imagined they were Prime's fingers or cock. For a brief moment they thought about stopping forcefully, ignoring their throbbing cock and leaving what was sure to be an explosive orgasm for the moment Prime got his hands on Ben's lap. Maybe he'd think it was cute that they came so fast for him, unknowing how much they'd been edging all night. </p><p>The thought pushed them past the point of no return though, and they panted heavily as they pumped their hand harder and squeezed tighter, focusing right under the crest of their head until they shuddered and came with a loud moan around their fingers. Quivering, they slowly melted into the mattress, only just thinking to look at the clock on their phone through the post-orgasm haze. <em> Fuck</em>! It was already after 5! Scrambling out of bed, they cursed as they tried to find their towel. </p><p>After a long shower, an hour agonizing over what to wear, and another hour working themselves into a near-frenzy prepping up their ass and finishing with lube and a plug, Ben finally felt mostly ready. As they looked over their outfit in the mirror hanging on the back of their door, they fiddled with their mass of black waves, frowning at being unable to think of anything to do with it. A ponytail or bun just didn't feel right. Letting it stay loose looked the most casual and easily grabbed, even if it somehow felt vulnerable. Moving on to their makeup, they inspected every inch of the kohl they'd lined their eyes with, the shade of the lip stain, the swipe of dark shadow on the outer corners of their soulful brown eyes. Eugh, they sort of looked decent, they guessed. Their nose and ears were still sore spots, but there was no hiding them. They could just hope that Prime could look past their almost mismatched features once in person. Satisfied for the moment, they opened the door and headed for the kitchen for a quick snack. </p><p>They were suddenly <em> extremely </em> glad their roommate had dipped for the day and was hanging out with his own partner. It gave Ben the dorm apartment until the next morning, allowing them sweet privacy that they relished. They briefly wondered where Prime would suggest to go to have sex, and their stomach jittered at the thought of him coming over. It poked at their anxiety enough that they spent the last while before they needed to head out cleaning up. They weren't happy with it when the time came to leave, but they tore away from the nervous fussing and stormed for the front door, grabbing their favorite worn leather jacket on the way out. </p><p>------</p><p>The bar was packed by the time Ben pulled up in their beat up Pontiac hand-me-down from their dad, and they felt their stomach twist again as panic threatened to make them leave before even going inside. No, they were there to get laid, and this guy was genuinely interested in them; they'd go through with it. At <em> least </em> have a drink with him. Okay, what were some of those grounding techniques they'd learned about online? Square breathing? That could work. They sat with their hands on the wheel as they went through the exercise, willing their anxiety back down to a manageable level. It did help, immensely. Except that meant there was no more room for excuses, they had to face this. Combing their fingers through their hair, they steeled up and got out, heading for the entrance and nodding to the black-clad bouncer. Must be a rowdy place if there was a guy at the door. He was wearing a weird helmet too. Maybe it was a theme? They shook their head to ignore that train of thought; they needed to focus on getting through this possible hookup.</p><p>The inside was loud, packed full of people, and hazy with smoke. Ben's eyes threatened to water for a moment but they blinked through it and tried looking around for silvery hair. The few heads they found definitely weren't his guy, and they were just starting to feel the icy grasp of panic again when they swore they heard someone yell, "Kid!" Bewildered, they flung their eyes around until they finally landed on a familiar face behind the bar. Wait, <em> behind</em>? "Kid! You made it! Get over here!" Prime definitely looked way better in person than his photos suggested, and Ben chewed their lip, suddenly glad they'd opted for a lip stain rather than a regular lipstick. They could only imagine how ruined it would be before they even got to making out. </p><p>Following the yelled instruction, Ben carefully picked their way through the crowd of people milling around in groups, until finally they found an empty seat at the bar with the familiar silver-haired man grinning down at them. Those blue eyes were killer, and Ben tried to ignore the clench of their ass as their cock throbbed. "H-hey," they choked, "I made it. So you uh, you work here?"</p><p>Prime laughed loudly and pointed to a sign above the bar. It read in bright neon red 'REN'S NIGHT BUZZARD'. "Kid, I <em> own </em> the place. So, what's your poison?" </p><p>Ben faltered, embarrassed despite the fact that there was no way for them to know beforehand about their Grindr match owning the bar they were meeting at. So Ren was his name. At least the sign would make sure they didn't forget. "Um, a boilermaker.” They’d had the drink exactly once, and only after chugging down a few wine coolers, but if they’d liked it while lightly buzzed, they should like it stone sober right? They were just gaining confidence in their nearly mumbled order before Ren burst out in another laugh and pulled a much shorter glass from under the counter.<br/><br/>“That’s cute, Kid, you tryin’ to go hard so early in? Night’s still young. ‘Sides, you look like you’d prefer something with a different flavor profile.” Just as he finished teasing Ben to the point that their face was lit up like a traffic light, he slid forward a whiskey sour. “C’mon, loosen up a little with this first.”<br/><br/>“Fine,” Ben replied sullenly. They picked up the glass, about to take a sip, then awkwardly remembered that these things needed money. “Uh shit, maybe I should start a tab?”<br/><br/>They received a puzzled look in response from Ren while he dried another glass with the towel hanging from his apron. “Tab? Nah, I’m treating you. ‘S long as you don’t expect top shelf shit the whole night. Don’t want you drinking me out of business after all.”<br/><br/>Ben’s face didn’t feel any less hot, and they awkwardly darted their eyes back down to their drink. “Is it.. okay for me to be here? I mean, you’re working and all. I’d just be a distraction. Plus it’s packed--”<br/><br/>“Hey, hey, hey. If I didn’t think I could handle a hot hookup sitting in front of me while I worked, I wouldn’t have agreed to meet up tonight. Now drink your sour before the ice melts, yeah? Gonna take care of that group of gals and I’ll be right back.”<br/><br/>Nodding slowly, Ben pursed their lips together, then took a quick drink of the cocktail. Shit, it was really good. Ren’s words were sinking in, and their shoulders began relaxing as they sipped their drink, waiting for him to come back. They took the time to visually explore the place, noting the unique brand of decor: lots of gunmetal, glowing red neon, and black chairs and booths matched to blacker tables. Overall the place was dark, definitely not ‘cozy’, but not intimidating. They liked it. Was a bit reminiscent of their own taste.<br/><br/>They’d finished their drink by the time Ren returned, and he grinned widely as he leaned over with his elbows on the counter. “Good huh? Want another one?”<br/><br/>“Yeah, it actually was. I’m tempted but I don’t really want to get too drunk before we…”<br/><br/>Ren just nodded. “Nah, I get it. Wanna be able to tell me if you wanna stop. Alright, I’ll get you some water? A soda?”<br/><br/>“Either’s fine. Thanks.” Shit, they realized they really had nothing to say, and fumbled while Ren got them a glass of clear soda. Reaching for a topic, they landed on, “So your place looks really cool. I like all the uh… red and black.” They kicked themself internally for such a lame statement. Ren was probably getting bored of them already, thinking they were just a cute face and a tight ass to stick his dick into. They didn’t expect him to look around and nod.<br/><br/>“Thanks. Me and the boys all like it like this, so I’m glad people outside of our little circle dig it too.”<br/><br/>“The boys?” Ben briefly wondered if the bouncer was one of them. It would explain the weird helmet, somehow. They weren't sure how they reached that conclusion.<br/><br/>“Yeah, there’s a handful of ‘em skulking around here.. Live and die for each other. Sometimes fuck each other.” He grinned. Ben flushed. “I might let you meet ‘em, just not tonight. I want you all to myself this time.”<br/><br/>Could a face spontaneously combust? Ben was sure theirs had, that it was currently on fire and melting off the entirety of their dopey expression. They nursed at the soda they were given, words leaving them once again. Ren didn’t seem to mind the silence, content enough to lean there and watch Ben, but he did finally ask, “So you gonna tell me your name or do you get off on being called ‘Kid’? Cause I can go with either.”<br/><br/>Nearly choking, they sputtered, “B-Ben. Name’s Ben. And uh, I don’t mind either I guess? I’ve never really been called a pet name before.” With Ren nodding, they pushed back the glass and took a steadying breath. “I’m bad at this. I’ve only ever had hookups half drunk or without any sort of talking first. Most were at parties, so there wasn’t even really a reason to get each other’s names.”<br/><br/>Ren looked like he understood completely, standing back up straight. “Ah, explains a lot why you’re so nervous. We’ll take it at your pace, Ben. I ain’t here to ruin your night.” His eyes flicked to the other side of the bar counter at the couple of guys hailing him, but instead of heading over, he whistled sharply and pointed between someone at a booth in a corner, then at the bar. Another guy in one of those weird helmets stood up and sauntered over, and the two nodded at each other in wordless agreement. Ben looked on with no small amount of confusion, and it apparently showed on their face, and Ren leaned back in towards them, his voice low and barely audible over the music, “Got one of the boys to cover. Let’s head to the back, yeah? And before you ask, it’s fine. If I don’t give these lugheads something to do they just fuck around and drink all my liquor.”<br/><br/>Ben swore the world halted around the two of them and they nodded thoughtlessly, standing up and fidgeting as they waited for Ren to remove his apron and come out from behind the bar. Then a strong hand was on the small of their back, gently steering them, and they nearly dropped right then and there. Ren seemed to notice, and pressed a little harder with a chuckle. “Not far, Ben. If you can make it to where we’re going, you’ll get a nice reward. Yeah?” Ben groaned lowly and nodded eagerly, keeping their knees from buckling and following Ren’s lead out the back door. Just detached from the bar there was a three story house, older looking and pretty rustic. With their head less full of fluff and desire, they might have wondered just how many rooms Ren and 'the boys' needed. But as it was, they just accepted it without a thought.<br/><br/>The two barely made it inside the door before Ren had Ben pressed into a wall, kissing their neck and jaw and lightly holding their waist. “Mmm, been looking at these hips all night. You purposely wear the tightest pants known to man? Just to tempt me? Wanted to get me hard while I was working so I’d be solely focused on you?” When Ben whined softly into the attention he chuckled and stroked under their tank and up the length of their broad chest, easily finding their nipples and giving them a gentle squeeze. Ben hiccuped and twitched; they hadn’t realized how sensitive those had gotten after being ignored for so long. Their cock was already straining in their pants, especially when Ren shifted a leg between theirs and rubbed, coaxing them to grind on his thigh through their soft noises. “Fuck, Kid… barely getting started and you feel like you’re ready to break your zipper. C’mon, let’s get upstairs before you completely lose it and beg me to fuck you in the doorway.”<br/><br/>They whined, but nodded and let him start leading them up the staircase, glad that their legs weren’t quite giving out on them yet. They passed the second floor and continued up, and Ben saw that there were only two rooms on the much smaller third floor. Ren headed for the one to the right, and Ben saw it was a bedroom, clearly Ren's. They didn't miss the giant bed under the window, and eagerly let Ren lead them over to it, slowly peeling off their jacket, then their tank. Ben was suddenly glad they'd gone simple and only kicked it up a notch with their makeup. </p><p>Ren was quick with stripping down to his jeans as well, and pulled Ben into a hot, demanding kiss that they moaned into. His hands felt like they were everywhere, and it made Ben dizzy in the best way. So it came as no surprise that they leaned back until they sat on the bed, with Ren sliding a knee to the outside of their hip, caging them in as they continued to kiss with tongues and teeth, getting a shade more frantic as their combined heat grew. Ben took enough initiative to tug Ren by the belt loops to fully straddle and pin them to the bed, arching their hips to grind their cocks together through their pants. It earned a rough grunt from Ren, and the older man yanked Ben's wrists up, cuffing them to the mattress with just one of his hands while the other flicked the button of Ben's pants open. "Gonna get my hands on that glorious fucking cock of yours. Been thinking about it all day. I want it in my mouth, want to see if you could choke me on it." </p><p>Ben moaned brightly for the attention, wriggling against the bond on their wrists. They'd never had someone <em> want </em> to choke on their cock before. It had happened on accident a few times and always led to an immediate halt. But now here was this older, more experienced beast of a man eagerly wanting to gag on their length. They heard Ren's increasingly familiar chuckle, and moaned yet again when they felt rough fingers dip beneath their pants and find their cock. "Jeez, Kid. Going commando too? Just how bad did you need to get railed tonight? Mmn, I like that. Like it when my partners are so eager they're practically begging. You gonna beg me too, sweet thing?"</p><p>Ben's mind went hazy, but their bratty streak won out and they put on their best pout with those plush, red-stained lips. "Tch, who says I went commando for you? Can you imagine wearing anything under these pants?" They struggled again, bucking their hips as they made little sounds of effort. "Bastard, can't move…"</p><p>Ren blinked, then smirked. "There it is. There's the brat I was hoping to see. You were so shy at the bar I thought I scared the sass clean out of you."</p><p>"You wish. Nnnh-- are you going to jack me off or not? I would have gotten through at least two other guys by now." They leveled him with what they hoped was an impatient stare.</p><p>It apparently worked, because Ren's mouth split even wider as he laughed. "Oho! Really now? So I'll just have to give you pleasure enough for five guys! How about that, Brat?" His hand on Ben's pants practically tore them open and pulled their cock out just easy enough to not hurt, then stroked his hand down the entire length, squeezing steadily the whole way down. Ben gasped and groaned as their hips bucked again, this time into the pleasure rather than to make a feeble attempt at escape. The reaction merely made Ren rumble low in his chest and he smashed their mouths back together while continuing to pump Ben's cock. </p><p>Ben could hardly breathe, between the deep, hard kiss and the tight grasp around their pulsing length it was a miracle they didn't come. Then just as quickly as he'd started, Ren pulled back and stilled his hand, pulling a needy whimper from Ben. "Ah! D-don't stop…"</p><p>"Hmm? What was that? I only listen to good little sluts that ask nicely." His bright blue eyes narrowed, accenting his lopsided smirk. Ren pressed his thumb against Ben's frenulum and pulled another whine from them. "So you wanna ask again, sweet thing?" </p><p>"Fuck…" Ben didn't want to give in so easily, especially since they were just getting started, but they really, desperately wanted Ren to keep moving. They debated heavily, but tossed their head to look away with a stubborn, petulant expression. Ren watched them closely, brow knitting together, then shrugged, letting go of Ben completely and working at his own pants. Ben glanced up to watch him curiously, gulping when they saw him peel down his boxer briefs simultaneously with his pants, his cock hard and twitching. God, Ben wanted that inside them. </p><p>Ren noticed them looking, and gave their cheek a little swat. "Only good sluts, remember? Ask nicely and I'll think about giving you what you so badly want. I'm perfectly content lying here and jerking it just to the sight of you, but it'd be so much better if I could be fucking you." </p><p>Ben lost the capability to speak for a moment; they didn't believe for a second that he'd actually just lie down and masturbate. Not with a hot, eager piece of ass next to him. Huffing, they decided that perhaps Ren was a little too good at the denial game. They wanted more though. "And what exactly will I get if I ask nicely?" </p><p>That damned fucking grin came back and Ren leaned over them, letting his cock rest lightly on top of Ben's. They groaned at the contact, but tried not to twitch, knowing he'd just pull back. "Anything you want, sweet thing. All you need to do is tell me exactly what you want and ask nicely for it." </p><p>"Ugh! Fucking-- fine! <em> Please </em> keep jerking my cock? There, is that enough?" </p><p>Ren looked like he was mulling it over, then leaned forward for another kiss. "You got it, Kid. See how easy that was?" His hand was around Ben's cock again and they moaned hotly. He was gripping tighter, squeezing on the upstroke right at the head and plucking even more lewd noises from Ben's throat. </p><p>"Oh <em> fuck </em>… f-feels good…" There was that pleasurable white haze again, just at the corners of their vision. Ren's mouth on their neck felt like flames licking up their skin, and his hand gripping their cock like a voice was driving them mad. "Uhnn… fuck fuck fuck gonna--" </p><p>"Do it, Ben. Come all over my hand," Ren growled lowly, and that was all it took. With a sound louder than they'd ever allowed themself to make, Ben came hard, hips shaking as they bucked up. Several thick ropes of cum spread across Ren's slowing hand as it milked every drop, and when he felt Ben was done he obscenely brought his fingers to his mouth to clean them with his tongue. The sight had Ben groaning again, their cock trying to give an interested twitch but ultimately continuing to soften. Ren just chuckled. "You're so fucking hot, Kid. So glad you messaged me. I imagined how you'd be in bed, but nothing came close to being as fucking sexy as the real thing."</p><p>Those large brown eyes lifted to Ren's face and were underlined by an even deeper streak of pink across Ben's cheeks, adding to the flush from exertion. Ren really wanted them that much? He really thought they were that hot? They'd never been wanted so openly before, never had anyone blatantly express their arousal for them. Hell, they'd never even been confessed to; they were always the one telling their crushes, what few there were, that they had feelings. The way Ren was so open with his desire made their stomach knot, unsure of how to respond. </p><p>They cursed how emotive their expressions were when Ren's smirk tucked into a small frown. "What's the matter? You never been told how hot you are or something?" Ben shook their head no, and Ren's expression became unreadable for a moment before he was kissing Ben again. "They didn't know what they were missing. You're one of the hottest, sexiest people I've ever set eyes on. You can't even begin to imagine how long my cock's been achingly hard thinking about having you all to myself. I'm gonna make sure you know just what you do to me, Ben." </p><p>Shit, they were getting hard again. Their praise kink was showing and it made them want to die. Why they wanted so much to impress Ren, they could only guess, but they felt like every move they made only showcased how awkward, uncoordinated, and gangly they were. Ren took notice of their reviving cock and smiled into Ben's lips, stroking with a feather-light touch. "Like that huh? Got a thing for being showered with praise and affection? That's fucking adorable." He rolled their hips together again, grinding hard enough to make Ben gasp and whine for the rough attention to their sensitive cock. "Fuck yes… so fucking hot," Ren growled under his breath, "And so fucking cute. Makes a man want to go to his knees. Mmn~ y'know I do seem to remember saying I wanted to choke on this dick." </p><p>When Ren suddenly sank to kneel on the floor between Ben's legs, they shot up to their elbows to look down at him, breathless. "You… you don't…"</p><p>"Kid, if you're about to tell me I don't have to, I'm gonna get the ball gag out of my trunk of toys and reduce you to a moaning whore." The resulting whine above him signaled that Ben was ready to listen and accept it, and without hesitation Ren was licking up the side of the other's luscious shaft, humming as his lips rounded over the head and tasted remnants of their earlier orgasm. </p><p>Ben slowly lowered back down to their back and snaked their hands down to slip their fingers into Ren's hair. The touch drew a pleased hum from him that vibrated right up the length of Ben's cock and straight to their head. "Fuck-- Ren, please…" The plea surprisingly worked, and Ren dipped his head lower without further demand for clarification, sinking inch after inch of Ben into his mouth without stopping. The further down he went the tighter Ben's fingers grasped his head, until he relaxed his throat and took the entire thing to the root, his nose grinding into Ben's trimmed hairs and his chin against their balls. Ben nearly yelped, tensing up and thrusting their hips before they could stop. They heard Ren make a wet, choked noise and immediately let go of his hair, only to have Ren's hands find theirs and pull them back onto his head. Wordlessly, he lifted off the cock in his mouth to breathe, then was back on it like a man starved. Ben thought they could die. He was so fervent in how he bobbed his head, tongue flat against the underside and massaging firmly. When the head hit his throat he groaned, and Ben's hips twitched, desperate to thrust. </p><p>After what felt like an eternity, Ren pulled off to catch his breath, staring up at Ben with blown pupils darkening his ocean eyes. Ben leaned up to check on him, then caught the look and bit their lip. Ren narrowed his eyes in desire. "Want you to fuck my face, Kid. Want you to grab my head and keep me still, have you use my mouth like a toy." His voice a bit thicker than usual, Ren mouthed his request against the cock he'd been so gratefully swallowing down. Ben let out an almost pained sound, but nodded eagerly and coaxed Ren to get back onto their cock. The man regained his signature smirk and went along with it, letting himself be manhandled and moved to Ben's liking. </p><p>They still weren't sure about this idea, but despite the trepidation they tugged on Ren's head until he was close to their base again, shuddering for the pulse their cock gave. "Oh fuck… I'm gonna start moving. Just uh, tap out if you need to?" Ren crinkled his eyes in something like a grin and gave Ben a thumbs up. Swallowing hard, Ben started out slow and gentle, moving their hips in shallow pushes. Ren lidded his eyes as he relaxed into the soft treatment, only to hollow out his cheeks in a hard suck, eyes pinning onto Ben's face as it twisted up in surprised pleasure. "Oh <em> FUCK </em> Ren! Ghhk-- do you want me to fuck your throat or cum?" They tried glaring down at him, but only saw a lusty expression as he sucked again, grazing the tip of his nose against Ben's pubes. They huffed and leaned back again, gripping his hair tighter and holding him still while they thrusted a bit more eagerly, pushing his cock deep into Ren's throat with a low, growling sound. They felt Ren ready his throat, and took the invitation to start humping his face, panting and screwing their eyes shut tight as they tried to last. It was proving difficult, and they could feel pre weeping freely from their tip. Ren swiped his tongue over every new drip and Ben swore they'd died and gone to some happy afterlife. Despite their best efforts, they lost control of their hips and stuttered in their thrusts, the last few pushes coming quick, deep, and desperate. They gasped Ren's name, chanting it like a prayer before yelping and arching hard, coming straight down his throat, then collapsed and tried to catch their shaking breath. The older man had taken it gracefully, and pulled off with a long, languid suck that had Ben whimpering. When Ben had the mind to look at him, he had a sly look on his face and leaned down over them, pressing into another kiss. They were just starting to kiss back when Ren opened his mouth and pushed his cum-soaked tongue into Ben's mouth, sharing the thick load that hadn't shot directly to his stomach. Ben made a startled sound, but all too quickly melted into the filthy gesture, feeling utterly debauched just from a blowjob. Fuck, it really had been a long time, and Ren was <em> more </em> than experienced.</p><p>When Ren finally pulled away to let them both breathe, he was quick to start shimmying off Ben's ridiculously tight pants, getting them to help by lifting their hips. The motion jostled the plug inside them and they squeaked before letting their hips fall back against the bed. Ren's expression was curious, and once he got the skintight article tugged entirely off, he brusquely pushed at one of Ben's thighs, pinning it up almost to their chest as he looked between their legs. His eyes widened, the blue almost seeming to <em> glitter </em> with mischief. "Holy fuck, Kid. You've been wearing that all night? Just for me?" He reached for the black silicone, fingers stroking over the flat head topping the stem and gripping it enough to lightly tug. Ben cried out and he chuckled. "Oh man, how long did it take you to get this all ready? Jeez, Ben… you have any idea how much of a fucking turn on this is, to see how much you wanted this hookup?" </p><p>Ren seemed to take Ben's shy look underneath the blush as an answer and hummed, pulling gently at the plug again and relishing every little squeak he wrang out of the cute little shit. "Hmm, you're awful vocal just with this. You think you can come just from me playing with your plug, sweet thing?" </p><p>Ben gulped, their mouth dry and voice coming out cracked. "I… I don't know? I've never tried it before. Always used--er--" They looked like they were too embarrassed to continue, but Ren quirked an eyebrow and pulled sharply. Ben all but howled as the thick base pulled at his entrance, and in a breathless tumble of words they finally confessed, "I use dildos! I have like 5! I like to rotate them out and try different sizes or shapes!" Their reward was the plug settling back in, and they felt they could breathe again, fluttering their eyes open to see what Ren's expression was. He had his eyes closed and was biting his lip, and when he opened them Ben felt as if they were a hot spear straight through the chest. </p><p>Ren surged in to kiss them again, nipping their bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth. He'd gone oddly quiet save for his low hums and growls, and Ben momentarily wondered if they'd said something wrong. But then Ren wouldn't be kissing them this hotly right? They were reassured when Ren tucked his face into their neck, silvery hair tickling their face, and shuddered an exhale. "Wanna fuck you. <em> So </em> bad, Ben." </p><p>Once they realized he was asking for permission, they stroked at the back of his head and across his shoulder blades, nodding. "Please. I want you to fuck me too. I've been craving it ever since I first swiped right on you." They'd gone into this hoping to be a snotty little brat that would get spanked and punished and fucked hard facedown into the mattress, but honestly this was nice too. It felt good to be wanted, and that quelled their latent desire to be a little shit. "C'mon Ren, <em> please </em>, please fuck up my ass and ruin me." They'd found their confidence in saying what they wanted, and had started speaking right as they thought, sometimes even before, and ended up confessing, "I want you to make it impossible for me to fuck anyone else." When it dawned on them what they'd just suggested, they felt a cold chill of panic. They were about to try taking it back, amending it, anything, when Ren pulled back enough to forcibly roll them onto their stomach with an undignified yelp. Oh fuck, this was really happening, wasn't it?</p><p>The question was answered by the way Ren hauled up their hips to get them on their knees, then dove face first into their ass and swirled his tongue across every inch of skin and muscle that wasn't covered by the plug's handle. Ben had dreamed of getting rimmed, but never found anyone willing. They moaned openly, leaning onto their shoulders and face to reach both arms back, grabbing their ass and spreading it for the older man. The resulting noise filled them with glee knowing he'd appreciated it. </p><p>"Gonna pull this out, Kid. Wanna eat your ass properly before I fuck it into oblivion. I'm gonna make you cum with my cock up your ass and my name on your tongue." Ren's tone had shifted slightly, becoming resolute in his dominance; there was no room for argument here, and Ben relished the loss of control. They nodded eagerly with a small whine, wiggling their hips side to side as if to be enticing. It seemed to work; they got a nice, hard spank across the underside of one cheek, and just as they yelped and moaned for the impact, Ren was pulling at the plug again. This time he didn't stop when Ben cried out at the thickest part stretching them back open, and when it finally released with a small pop Ben swore they were seeing stars. Their hips were trembling-- hell their whole body was. Leaning on their shoulders like this, they couldn't look back to watch Ren, but they felt him push back into the valley between his cheeks, driving his thick, smiled tongue into their tight little furl. When they whined, it earned another spank, which only begot another whimper. It turned into a repeating cycle, with Ren pulling a sweet sound from Ben just from tongue-fucking them, then spanking their rear to make them yell again. Where Ben's hands were holding their ass apart was red from their fingers digging in, just barely holding on to the upper swell to give Ren plenty of room for his striking hands. </p><p>It was the tenth or so spank that finally had Ben lurching forward, trembling as they worked through what <em> felt </em> like an orgasm, but showed no evidence from their cock. Nor did it exactly feel like coming from their ass being played with. It felt deeper, somewhere knotted up in their pelvis. It rocked them to the core, and they had to focus on catching their breath, not registering that Ren was speaking to them until he stroked their head and made them turn it to look at him. " <em> Ben </em>. I said are you ok? Gimme your status, Kid, gotta know if we need to stop."</p><p>Great time to think about a safeword system, Ben thought flatly. They didn't completely mind though, sometimes kink without pre-negotiation didn't end badly, such as now. "Fine… 'm fine. C-came. Or something. Was weird, never felt anything like it." </p><p>Ren let out a breath of relief and nearly collapsed down into the mattress next to them. "Oh thank fuck. I was worried I was an asshole and pushed you too hard. Should've asked first, my bad."</p><p>Ben snorted. "You've had me in subspace this entire time, you really think I'd be mad about a little hard spanking in the heat of the moment?" They wanted to laugh at the expression Ren leveled them, but then he grabbed hold of their chin, forcing them to look at him. </p><p>"Kid. I'm into some kinky shit. I like a lot of weird shit. I <em> don't </em> like making whoever I'm fucking uncomfortable. You have to tell me if you need a break or if you need to stop. Can you do that for me?" </p><p>The serious tone in his voice went straight to their cock, and they bit their lip as they nodded, their expression becoming more needy again. Ren sighed and shook his head. "Fucking insatiable. Well, at least I know you <em> can </em> be a good little slut. So, you wanna prove it to me? Wanna show me what good sluts do to get treats?"</p><p>Ben shivered, but they found they didn't hesitate to speak this time. "Please, Sir, will you fuck my ass now? Please, I want it so bad I feel like I'm dying." They tried giving him their best puppy dog look to add the cherry on top. It worked. </p><p>Ren grinned and nudged their chin as he let it go with a little playful scrunch of his nose. "That's more like it. Alright, up with you. On your knees. Show me that pretty little ass you want fucked so bad." He was up again and settling on his knees behind them, groaning when he saw those bright pink swells presenting again. "Fuck, I really did a number on you. So you said you came? Like what, from your ass?" </p><p>Ben shook their head, and tried explaining what they'd felt. Ren just nodded, looking thoughtful. "Hm. That's kinda hot. Maybe it was the impact that jostled shit around in there to feel real good? I dunno. Either way, I'm definitely making you cum from your ass this time." The whimper in reply made him grin even wider. "You brought the condoms?"</p><p>"Ah, yeah, they're in my jacket. Left pocket."</p><p>Ren left the bed momentarily, and Ben heard him rustling around in the clothes until he found the little foil packets. "Damn, Kid, you bring the whole box? I'm glad you think so highly of my stamina, but I prolly got at least 15 years on you. I'm a little less spritely than that." </p><p>They flushed, but teased right back, "Aww, old man gonna blow his back out fucking a college kid? Do I gotta be on top so you don't get a hernia?" </p><p>The snort of laughter behind them was much closer now, and they squeaked when they felt another spank, albeit much lighter this time. "Don't be a shit. You're the one who's gonna have the blown out back here. Guarantee it. Mmn…  maybe next time I'll let you destroy my ass with that weapon you call a cock." </p><p>Next time, he'd said. Ben couldn't help but feel their heart flutter in anticipation. They couldn't find words to respond with, but found they didn't need to as they heard the telltale click of a bottle lid opening. They braced themself for the feel of cold lube down their crack, but were pleasantly surprised when they felt slicked, warm fingers rubbing around their hole instead. They moaned softly for the attentive care, trying to stay still despite wanting nothing more than to thrust back and fuck themself silly on his fingers. They didn't need to wait for very long; Ren dipped two fingers into Ben's previously plugged ass, spreading them apart and rocking into them until he felt their muscles relax. Then he slipped them out, leaving Ben empty just long enough to slick up his other two fingers, and pressed in with three this time. This was the stretch Ben was hoping for, and their face contorted in dazed pleasure, breath coming out in hot pants with the timing of Ren's thrusts. It was good, but it wasn't enough. They tried looking back at him, but it was difficult, so they settled on whimpering, "Please, Sir. I'm ready enough, I just wanna be speared on your cock. Please, I need it so bad." </p><p>Ren shushed them gently, adding a fourth finger and speaking just above Ben's cry. "Patience, Kid. Don't overestimate yourself. Besides, I'm having a blast watching you try not to fuck yourself on my hand." He laughed when Ben groaned in embarrassment. "I promise, just a little more, then I'll give you what you want. Your ass is so sweet and succulent, I'm not gonna leave it wanting for very long." </p><p>Ben huffed, but bore through the teasing, focusing on their breathing and the sensation of being spread apart. Ren was generous with the lube as well, not letting anything even think about drying as he worked his magic. Just when Ben was getting used to the rhythm of the other's almost lazy thrusts, enjoying the warm, buzzing pleasure deep in their belly, Ren shifted his fingers and they howled in surprise. His fingers had moved to push down perfectly on their prostate, and that hazy white flooded the edge of their vision again as sound and breath were wrenched away from them. They finally gasped for air when he let up the pressure, only to have him rub firmly over it again, making them nearly shriek for the overwhelming pleasure. The bastard was getting a fucking kick out of it! Yet Ben couldn't find it in them to complain; their cock was rock solid again, and their ass craved the attention even more than ever, the molten heat feeling rising up at the base of their spine as an orgasm built. Right when they thought he'd let them completely finish before even getting his cock in, the fingers stopped and slowly pulled out, leaving Ben's entrance flexing and wanting. </p><p>They were too dazed to complain about the emptiness, and barely registered the sound of the condom packet being opened. Another few moments and Ben felt the unmistakable large, blunt head of a cock lining up with their hole. They groaned as they realized they were finally getting what they wanted, still panting from the shock to their prostate. Wiggling their ass, they tried to entice Ren to hurry up, only to have their hips grabbed and held firm as the other slowly pushed inside. The stretch felt incredible, and Ben's rolled into the back of their head before fluttering closed. They didn't realize they'd been holding their breath until Ren finally bottomed out with a huff. "Hooooh f-f-fuck… R-Rennn--" They whined their words long and low, twitching slightly and wishing he'd just move already. </p><p>Ren's hands squeezed tighter, and finally he let loose his own breath, grunting. "Sorry, Kid. Had to ah, heh, make sure I didn't cum right away from this fucking… mmn… <em> incredible </em> ass. Do you even realize how perfectly you're molded around me? Fuck, it's like I'm carving you to only fit my shape in there. You'd like that though, huh?"</p><p>Another gasp and Ben nodded eagerly. "Fuck yes, please! Fuck-! Ren please c'mon, move, please I'm so close!" The words almost came out as jumbled nonsense, but Ren looked like he understood the sentiment and leaned back a bit too look at where his cock disappeared into Ben's ass. With a hiss, he tightened his grip on those luscious hips and finally, <em> finally </em> started moving. His thrusts were smooth and even, but hit deep every time, and it wasn't long before he was grunting in effort. </p><p>Ben was lost to the pleasure, and could have passed for a porn actor with the fucked-dumb look on their face. While the curve of Ren's cock would have lent better to some nice prostate stim if Ben had been riding him, they relished this just as much, clenching around him in small waves. </p><p>They thought they could last for a bit longer like this; at least until Ren leaned over their back and reached around for their dripping cock. The two simultaneous sensations blanked out what little thought was left, and they ran on pure instinct as they rocked back against his thrusting hips, a staccato moan pushing out with every slap of their skin. They were close, they were so close--</p><p>Ren practically snarled in their ear, his hips stuttering and his hand pumping Ben's cock even harder. "Fuck fuck fuck Ben I'm gonna--!" </p><p>By some miracle timing and experienced touching, the two came one right after the other, nearly at the same time. Ben cried out Ren's name as they peaked, covering his hand and sheets with more thick, viscous cum, trembling until they finally collapsed forward panting. Ren wasn't in much better shape, and when he peaked right after Ben, he slammed them down flat on the bed and ground in as hard and deep as possible, draining his balls into the condom with a loud groan. Both shaken to the core, they fell limp and gasping, with Ren still draped across Ben's back. </p><p>It took a moment for Ben to recover basic thought, though speech might be too difficult yet. From behind them they heard and felt Ren peeling himself off, withdrawing his rapidly softening cock to get the condom pulled off and tied. He huffed in amusement as he tossed the spent latex into the nearby bin, then turned and dragged Ben up into his bed proper. A little surprised they were being kept in a cuddle afterwards, Ben glanced up at Ren's face, pushing an errant lock of hair off his sweaty forehead. Unable to help it, they followed it up with a deep kiss, much more lazy and tender this time. Ren was quick to reciprocate, holding Ben's jaw to keep them close as his other arm wrapped around their waist and tugged them half on top of him, laughing at their squeak. "Damn… that was fucking intense. Haven't cum that hard in ages. You're full of surprises, aren't you Ben?"</p><p>They just grinned, glad that they weren't the only one who got their mind blown. Fuck a hookup, they wanted to make this as permanent as possible. </p><p>--------</p><p>Some months later they were snuggled into Ben's tiny dorm mattress after another night of brain-wiping sex, and Ren had just suggested staying over. As Ben watched him doze off, they still couldn't quite figure out Ren's fixation with them. Even after this long. Still, they weren't complaining. That was something for Future Ben to mull over. All Current Ben wanted now was to fall asleep in their lover's arms, enjoying his warmth and feeling of security. It wasn't long before they, too, were out, wrapped up in Ren and thoroughly content. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>